mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Minotaur
Personality/Behavior A far cry from the monstrous defender of the labyrinth from Greek legend, the Minotaur is a proud and noble race that embodies the virtues of hard work and strong moral values. Kindred spirits to the Centaur’s, Minotaur’s round out the main muscle in any Kalindrell infantry, steadfast and refusing to back down even in the face of the most insurmountable odds. Despite their reputation for ferocity and stubbornness, Minotaur’s believe heavily in strong family values, and none will witness anything as frightening as an enraged bull Minotaur if he feels his family is being threatened. Unlike the no nonsense Centaur’s however, Minotaur’s definitely know how to cut loose and have a good time when the situation calls for it, always a welcomed participant in the antics of their more rowdy Wild Fae brothers and sisters. Minotaur’s have to be careful though, they’re very fond of drinking and are prone to getting into fights if rubbed the wrong way while drunk. Description/Biology Minotaur’s resemble large humanoids standing between 7-9 feet tall combining aspects of man and bull. Males stand on two powerful legs with large hooves, covered in fur, a somewhat animalistic human face and the ears and horns of a bull. Females are somewhat smaller, less furry and much curvier in form with less impressive horns but well renowned for their impressive bust size and always lactate; Minotaur milk is considered to be both a fertility drug as well as an aphrodisiac by many races. They reach sexual maturity by age 15 and live to be about 100 years old. Climate/Terrain Temperate Plains and Fields Territories Minotaur’s prefer the wide open plains where the soil is fertile enough for farming and with plenty of room for a family to grow in. They’re also made uneasy in areas where their range of vision is obstructed. They’re found most numerous on the Terrian Fields in the Northeast Seelie Territory but can be found all over Mytheroptera in any open expanse of land. Society Theirs is a farming culture, each family unit living on self sufficient ranches in which they grow their own food and provide all their own needs, sometimes miles from the next Minotaur family. However a few have taken to trade or selling crops in times of a more than bountiful harvest. The only town their kind calls home is the trading outpost of Se’Nala in the Terrian Fields which they share with the Centaur and other farming races. Species Relations Minotaur’s are friendly with most Fae, but they’re strongest bonds are with the Centaur’s for a long history of serving alongside each other during times of war. They love to have a good time with Satyr’s and have a mutual respect for Dwarves from their strong work ethic. Gender Relations/Roles Aside from defenders of their home and powerful warriors, few things in this world symbolize hard work and dedication than the Minotaur, toiling away in the fields for hours a day alongside his wives to provide for his family. While the female Minotaur cow is normally seen as subservient, domestic and emphasizing compassion, tenderness and motherhood, their position and role in society is no less of value as the keeper of the home and mother of the bull’s children, the future of their race. It’s been said that the only thing a powerful bull warrior will back down from is an enraged wife; the relationship between the bull and his wives is one of respect and equality. Among the Wild Fae, the Minotaur cow is a symbol of fertility and motherhood, often taking on the role of midwife, nanny and healer for expectant mothers and allowing them to nurse your child is seen as a blessing. Many train themselves in the arts of white magic, shamanism or apothecary. One should also not count out the female as an offensive force either…in the event that their husband is away, they are still fully capable of defending the homestead with just as much ferocity as the man of the house. Love/Courtship Minotaur’s follow a polygamist family structure with one male taking a number of wives in his lifetime, but no more than 5 as is the “moral limit” set by their cultural standards. They normally don’t have sex before marriage but it’s not completely uncommon to have a moment of weakness or two. When a male shows interest in a female, he goes out of his way to impress her with his physical prowess and in the event that more than one male desires the same mate, the two will compete in ritualistic hand to hand combat until one concedes or the cow interjects to declare a winner. This is unless one male already has one or more wives than the other, in which case moral standards dictate he should concede himself. Existing wives normally take part in choosing and approving new potential wives to bring into the union but varies from family to family. It is not unheard of for a bull to court more than one female simultaneously, especially in the case of sisters. Sex While often seen as a humorous observation from outside races but with a ring of truth, many claim that the polygamist society is due to the fact that one female alone is not enough to satisfy the males insatiable sexual appetites (An unmarried Minotaur bull is the stuff of any female Satyr’s greatest fantasies). Theres an old Minotaur adage “Never reap more than you can carry” meaning a bull should never have more wives than he is capable of pleasuring in a single night. As a result, number of wives is a sign of virility and sexual prowess. A single session of love making can take hour’s, in a passionate orgy where husband and wives work together to pleasure one another, often times focusing on a single participant at a time, new wives being of particular interest. Occasionally they may even opt to bring in close friends, even those of other species into the bedroom to spice things up. While homosexuality among males is highly uncommon, it is very common and acceptable behavior for wives of the same man to be sexually active with one another, strengthening the family bond between them. Birthrights : Resilience: While Satyr’s prowess is geared more towards agility, the Minotaur’s stamina is focused on their insurmountable strength. Due to their physical power and strong work ethic, simple tasks of labor that require continuous exertion of strength can be completed in half the normal amount of time by a Minotaur with little fatigue. : Immovable: A Minotaur’s refusal to back down from a challenge extends into the physical plane as well, each one able to “anchor” themselves to the earth below and become impossible to move from where they stand and can even sustain such a force while moving at a regular walking speed. Favored Class Depending on their upbringing, Minotaur usually find the Brawler, Warrior or Soldier classes the most appealing, although females tend to have a particular affinity for healing and pursue training as a White Mage. Black Mages and Rogues are virtually unheard of among their kind. Combat Minotaur’s usually prefer hand to hand combat, combining aspects of boxing and wrestling into a truly brutal fighting style, sometimes making use of armored gloves or gauntlets but are not above using heavy blunt weapons such as maces, flails and heavy iron clubs or farming implements such as spades or hoes. They typically shy away from bladed weapons and cutting the flesh if they can somehow beat an opponent into submission without any permanent injury. Females traditionally are more likely to make use of magic in battle but are no less formidable if they’re forced to throw a punch or two.